militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
220th Brigade (United Kingdom)
|allegiance= |branch= British Army |type=Infantry Brigade |role=Training and Home Defence |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= }} 220th Brigade ''' (220 Bde) was a Home Service formation of the British Army during World War I and World War II. World War I 220 Bde was raised in late 1916 as part of 73rd Division, which had the dual role of training men for overseas drafts and providing forces for home defence.http://www.1914-1918.net/73div.html Composition The following infantry battalions served in 220 Bde during World War I: *2/4th Battalion, Yorkshire Regiment, joined 9 November 1916 from 189th (2nd York and Durham) Brigade disbanded 21 December 1917.http://www.1914-1918.net/yorks.htm *2/5th Battalion, Yorkshire Regiment, joined 9 November 1916 from 189th (2nd York and Durham) Brigade, disbanded 21 December 1917. *17th Battalion, Yorkshire Regiment, formed November 1916, disbanded 5 November 1917. *273rd Graduated Battalion, joined by 23 July 1917, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Durham Light Infantry 27 October 1917, went to 206th (2nd Essex) Brigade March 1918.http://www.1914-1918.net/dli.htm *274th Graduated Battalion, joined by 9 July 1917, became 52nd (Graduated) Battalion, Royal Warwickshire Regiment 27 October 1917, went to 205th (2nd Welsh Border) Brigade March 1918http://www.1914-1918.net/warwicks.htm On 21 December 1917 orders were issued to break up 73rd Division. Disbandment began in January 1918 and its last elements disappeared on 8 April 1918. World War II A new brigade under the title of '''220th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) was formed for service in the United Kingdom on 1 November 1940, largely from battalions of East Anglian regiments.Joslen, p. 383. Composition The following units served in 220 Bde: * 23rd Battalion Royal Fusiliers (until 5 July 1941) * 9th Battalion Royal Norfolk Regiment (until 17 December 1942) * 9th Battalion Bedfordshire and Hertfordshire Regiment (until 6 September 1942) * 7th Battalion Royal Norfolk Regiment (5 November 1941 – 13 September 1942) * 1/5th Battalion West Yorkshire Regiment (9 September 1942 – 27 January 1943) * 6th Battalion Northamptonshire Regiment (13 September 1942 – 17 November 1943) * 18th Battalion Welch Regiment (13 December 1942 – 18 November 1943) * 6th Battalion King's Own Yorkshire Light Infantry (16 December 1942 – 26 October 1943) * 5th Battalion West Yorkshire Regiment (28 January 1943 – 25 July 1944) * 9th Battalion Royal Welch Fusiliers (16 October 1943 – 22 July 1944) * 2/6th Battalion Lancashire Fusiliers (27 October 1943 – 24 July 1944) * 6th Battalion King's Own Royal Regiment (Lancaster) 19 November 1943 – 27 July 1944) * 8th Battalion Suffolk Regiment (from 27 July 1944) * 9th Battalion Dorset Regiment (from 8 August 1944) * 6th Battalion Devonshire Regiment (from 14 August 1944) Commanders The following officers commanded 220 Bde: * Brig C.M. Clode * Brig G.F. Ellenberger (from 18 June 1941) * Brig A.C.T. Evanson (from 10 May 1943) Service After a brief spell attached to the East Anglian 18th Infantry Division, 220 Bde became part of Norfolk County Division on 24 December 1940.Joslen, pp. 99, 114, 383. On 18 November 1941 the Norfolk County Division became 76th Infantry Division and 220th Independent Infantry Brigade (Home) was retitled 220th Infantry Brigade. On 1 September 1944, the divisional headquarters was disbanded and 220 Bde became part of 47th (London) Infantry Division Joslen, pp. 99, 41–42, 383. On 27 October 1944 47th Division's 141st (5th London) Brigade was disbanded, and on 17 November 220 Bde was redesignated 141st Infantry Brigade, but with no London connection. Notes References * Lt-Col H.F. Joslen, Orders of Battle, United Kingdom and Colonial Formations and Units in the Second World War, 1939–1945, London: HM Stationery Office, 1960/Uckfield: Naval & Military, 2003, ISBN 1843424746. * The Long, Long Trail Category:Military units and formations established in 1916 Category:Brigades of the British Army Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1918 Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Infantry brigades of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944